ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Viridian
Viridian is a blue-green pigment, a hydrated chromium(III) oxide, of medium saturation and relatively dark in value. It is composed more of green than blue. Specifically, it is a dark shade of spring green, the color between green and cyan on the color wheel. Viridian takes its name from the Latin viridis, meaning "green". The first recorded use of viridian as a color name in English was in the 1860s (exact year uncertain). Maerz and Paul A Dictionary of Color New York:1930 McGraw-Hill Page 206; Color Sample of Viridian: Page 93 Plate 79 Color Sample K11 Viridian in human culture Although viridian is a less-used color name in English, it is used in a number of cultural references. Computers * Viridian was chosen as the codename for Microsoft's Hyper-V hypervisor. Environmental Design * The viridian design movement is a popular design movement based on a bright green environmentalism philosophy. Film * Viridian (spelled Veridian, however) is a planetary system in the movie Star Trek Generations. * In the film Beetlejuice, Otho recommends this color when he gives Delia advice on redecorating her new house, even noting the color's full chemical name: hydrated chromic oxide. Lasers * Viridian is the name of a brand of green laser sights manufactured by Laser Aiming Systems Corporation of Burnsville, Minnesota.The Viridian WP22 green laser sight by Laser Aiming Systems - the best laser money can buy Music * Viridian is the name of the 2007 album released by the bluegrass music band The Greencards. * Viridian is the name of the 7th track of progressive metal act Between the Buried and Me's critically acclaimed 2007 release, Colors. Singer/Keyboardist Tommy Rogers explains that this title was chosen because the band "felt it really fit the mood of the song."Between The Buried And Me Album Trailer : Colors : In Stores September 18 Television * In the anime series Pokémon, Viridian is the name of one of the cities of Kanto. * Viridian was the signature color of the world famoushttp://www.lambie-nairn.com/page.asp?partid=143 Lambie-Nairn.com - "Our Work" Archive - BBC Two (See p5) BBC Two identity from 1991 to 2001. Video Games *In the million-seller 6th Tomb Raider installment, Tomb Raider: Legend. Viridian is the color of a book used in the riddle/puzzle in the Croft Manor level. Lara Croft reads the tablet: "Within the Hall of Knowledge, Tomes of Cerulean, Topaz, Viridian, and Crimson in turn reveal their Arcanum." * A sanctioned alliance in the online game CyberNations was named "Viridian Entente". It was disbanded but has since reformed and once again gained sanction class. * The CyberNations alliance "Viridian Entente" moved to another massively online game called Battle Dawn, they ended the third server ranked first, after being the first alliance to collect all the relics. * Viridian is used as the name of a city in Pokémon Red and Blue. * In the MMORPG Puzzle Pirates, the Ocean/Server 'Viridian' is one of the game's 'Doubloon Oceans', which is a free-to-play server supported by in-game and online Doubloon purchases. * A popular online game, the Viridian Room, is a classic escape-the-room adventure in the Crimson Room series. *The RPG Knights of the Old Republic II allowed the player to create a lightsaber that was viridian in color; however, the game describes viridian as being a mix of green and silver, rather than of green and blue. * Viridian is the name of a clan in Soldier Front, hosted by ijjihttp://www.ijji.com * Viridian (spelled Veridian) is a type of Nether Drake mount obtainable in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. External links * Information about the color viridian, its history, making of, and its chemistry References Viridian Category:Inorganic pigments Category:Oxides Category:Chromium compounds it:Verde Veronese nl:Viridiaan ja:ヴィリジアン ru:Зелень Гинье simple:Viridian vi:Xanh crôm